Atropellando¿a papá?
by kiksandviks.studio
Summary: Lo último que le pasó por la cabeza a Isabella Swan aquella tarde en que vió a un sexy extraño con cabello cobrizo, es que había encontrado al padre de su pequeña hija… y que lo había atropellado por accidente.
1. Y entonces¡Lo atropellé!

**¿Atropellando... a papá?**

**Summary:** Lo último que le pasó por la cabeza a Isabella Swan aquella tarde en que vió a un sexy extraño con cabello cobrizo, es que había encontrado al padre de su pequeña hija… y que lo había atropellado por accidente.

**Disclaimer**: Okey, okey, ¡ya lo haré! ¿Pueden dejar de apuntarme con esas cosas? *mirada molesta a los hombres de traje con armas que me apuntan con dos metralletas a la cabeza* Me están obligando a hacer esto, de lo contrario Edward estaría conmigo toda la semana, mientras Emmett y Jasper permanecen encerrados en mi armario (?), _por lo que se ofrezca, *_sonrisa pervertida_*_. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, a la cual le agradecemos que haya creado esos personajes tan apetecibles. Peeeeroo…. ¡La historia si es completamente mía! ¡Já! ¡Tráguense esa, señores!

**Uno: Y entonces… ¡Lo atropellé!**

_Y eso que acabo de llegar…_

**Bella POV**

-Vamos mamá, ¡canta conmigo! –mi pequeña Nessie siguió dando pequeños saltitos en su asiento trasero del coche, a pesar de traer puesto el cinturón atado casi como correa, eso no le impedía estar de hiperactiva. Igualita que su tía Alice cuando tenía su edad.

-¡Mamá! –chilló. Rodee mis ojos y sin apartar la vista del camino, comencé a seguir su cancioncita:

_Soy una taza_

_Una tetera,_

_Una cuchara_

_Un cucharon…_

Reí al ver la expresión de triunfo de mi pequeñuela por el retrovisor del auto. Si claro: ella si podía hacer que su madura madre cantara una canción infantil sobre artefactos de cocina, y yo no podía hacerla que comiera su brócoli.

_Soy un cuchillo_

_Un plato hondo_

_Un plato llano_

_Un tenedor_

_Soy un salero…_

…_¡azucarero!_

_La batidora_

_Y la olla express_

_Puu poo…_

-¡Mamá! –chilló, de nuevo.

-¿Qué? –pregunté, un poco impaciente. Mi pequeña Renesmee era muy adorable, pero podía sacarme de quicio cuando quería realmente. Mi hija de casi 5 años hizo un mohín adorable.

-Es "_puu puu" _no _"puu poo" _–me regañó. No pude evitar reírme un poco por el puchero que estaba haciendo. –Lo siento Nessie –me "disculpe". Seguí manejando por las calles, que extrañamente estaban desiertas.

Miré la hora en mi reloj de mano, y luego miré por el retrovisor a ver qué estaba haciendo mi hija, que se había mantenido extrañamente callada en los últimos minutos; Estaba con sus ojitos fijos en la ventana, y cada tanto suspiraba melancólicamente.

Casi gemí al adivinar en que estaba pensando…

-Ness… -la llamé. Ese tema era algo constante desde que ella había entrado al kínder. Los niños de ahora no todos eran tiernos y adorables desde pequeñitos. No señor. Ahora eran malvados y burlones. Estúpidos niñitos de ahora…

-Mami… ¿porque no tengo papá? –casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva. ¡Tenía que preguntarme _eso_! ¡_Eso_ precisamente!

-Renesmee, tu no… -callé de golpe cuando vi un bulto negro encima del coche. Más bien… besar y estrellarse contra el cofre del coche en un golpe sordo, muy duro.

-¡Mierda! –exclamé. Frené el coche de golpe, y me quité el cinturón con prisa.

-Me debes un dólar, mami

-¡Nessie! –chillé. -Tu pobre madre atropella a un pobre incauto, y ¿¡lo único que piensas es en que te debo un dólar por que se me salió una palabrota! –no esperé a que me respondiera, y cerré la puerta del coche no muy suavemente. Me deslicé sin despegar las manos del carro, y asomé mi cabeza haber que veía.

_Que haya sido una tontería de mi cabeza, por favor…_

Obviamente, cuando un bulto negro inmóvil, y bastante alto como para ser un hombre está tirado a un escaso metro de tu coche, no es coincidencia que esté hundido el cofre.

¡Oh dios mío, acabo de atropellar a un pobre hombre!

¿Qué hago, que hago?

¿¡QUE MIERDA HAGO!

Comencé a entrar en pánico. Pasé mis manos por mi cabello desesperadamente, y luego miré a ambos lados de la calle desierta.

Al menos nadie me había visto todavía. No se escuchaban sirenas de patrulla ni nada por el estilo. Quizás… quizás aun estaba a tiempo de huir cobardemente y salvar mi culpable trasero de la cárcel.

No podía dejar a mi Nessie sin su madre, también.

Bien: Esa era la excusa.

Comencé a alejarme de allí, y entré al coche. Mi hija estaba ahora en el asiento del copiloto. Mentalmente me pregunté cómo se había logrado quitar el cinturón.

-¿Mami? ¿Lo vamos a dejar ahí?

-Si –respondí. Me sentía como la peor de las madres, dándole ese ejemplo a mi pequeña hija de 4 años y medio. Nessie abrió sus ojitos como platos.

-¿¡En serio! –preguntó, completamente sorprendida.

-Si, Nessie. Es lo que voy a hacer en este preciso instante. –intenté arrancar el coche, pero no estaba dando resultado. Me desesperé aún más cuando Renesmee clavó sus ojos –mis ojos- en mí. Fijamente, reprochándome en silencio. Haciéndome sentir más culpable de lo que ya era.

-Ness –gemí –No me mires así, por favor

-No quiero saber que diría abue Charlie si se entera de esto, mamá –exclamó. Casi me infarto ante el tono acusador de su aguda vocecita.

-¡Diría que no puede creer que su propia nieta eche de cabeza a su propia hija! –jadeé. -¿Qué sugieres, pequeña justiciera? ¿Qué lo lleve a casa y lo cuide hasta que despierte y le ruegue que no me meta a la cárcel? –arqueé una ceja y crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho.

Nessie fingió pensarlo un rato y luego dijo: -Si.

Me ahogué con mi propia saliva -¿¡Estás loca, pequeña niña de 4 años y medio!

-Ese pobre señor podría morir por nuestra culpa –bajó la mirada y oí un sollozo ahogado. ¡Nunca más la llevaría con Alice!

-¡Bien! –refunfuñé. –Pero si quiere presentar cargos, diré que tú estabas distrayéndome – la amenazé, como si se tratará de un adulto maduro y coherente. Bajé de un portazo del coche y me dirigí hacia ese… atropellado.

Me incliné a su lado. -¿Señor…? –llamé. Bueno, al menos estaba inconsciente. Con una fuerza sobrehumana lo voltee boca arriba.

_¡Oh dios! _

Era el hombre más guapo que había visto en mi 24 años… ¡y yo lo medio-mato!

_Estúpido karma…_

Tenía la piel muy blanca, quizás más que yo y eso era mucho decir. Algunos raspones y rasguños en las mejillas y la frente, la nariz recta y sus labios estaban entreabiertos. A simple vista, se veía musculoso, pero no exagerado, pero deje de preocuparme por eso cuando un maldito gato hizo que se cayeran algunos botes de basura y me asusté, pensando que la policía saldría de un bote y me arrestaría por asesinato en primer grado en cualquier momento. Ahora me estaba poniendo paranoica.

-¿Y ahora qué hago? –me pregunté. Miré a ver a mi pequeña, que estaba expectante a ver que hacía su desesperada y cobarde madre atropella-hombres-buenotes.

Maldije bajo mi aliento, y reuní fuerzas para levantar (o arrastrar) al desconocido que había atropellado sin querer (por supuesto! Quién en sus sano juicio querría atropellarlo!). Lo tomé por los brazos y pasé uno por encima de mis hombros. Estaba consciente de que hacer eso era peligroso para él… pero se me hacía más peligroso para mí llamar a una ambulancia.

-¡Joder! –jadeé. ¡Este tío estaba realmente pesado y mucho más alto que yo! Me sacaba fácilmente unos 10 o 15 centímetros. Trastabillé hasta llegar a la puerta trasera de mi Audi S5. Resoplé, y luego Nessie me abrió la puerta, donde dejé caer con cuidado al chico. Lamentablemente resbalé y caí casi (casi) encima de él.

La diablillo se rio de mí, y luego me sacó la lengua. Ya sabía que pensaba: Otra vez me había ganado. Ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre. Puse mis ojos en blanco y me dirigí a mi asiento.

Maldije nuevamente y arranqué el coche, el desgraciado arrancó a la primera esta vez, comenzaba a creer que conspiraba con mi hija. Conduje un poco más despacio, no quería tener a otro atropellado en mi conciencia. Cuando di la vuelta en la esquina del nuevo vecindario a donde recién nos acabábamos de mudar, rogué mentalmente porque ninguno de mis "comunicativos" vecinos nuevos estuviera asomando su persona a la calle.

Por supuesto, no tuve tanta suerte: Jessica y Mike, el ninfómano matrimonio Newton, estaban afuera dando espectáculo no apto para inocentes y mentes sensibles.

-Uy, cochinotes –escuché decir a mi Nessie antes de taparse sus inocentes ojos con su manita y voltearse de cara contra el asiento. Eso encendió la furia de madre dentro de mí y salí echando humo del coche. Les grité unas cuantas cositas y luego se metieron a su casa sin dejar de toquetearse.

_Iugh._

Luego de estacionar el coche, ayudé a mi hija a bajar del auto, y le pedí que me avisara si veía algún metiche… o a algún policía con intenciones de arrestarme.

-Y uno, dos y… -hice un esfuerzo terrible para bajar del asiento de atrás al pobre chico, cuando el cuerpo estuvo fuera sentí que se me iban las fuerzas y caí de pompas sobre el duro asfalto con el chico arriba mío. Escuché de fondo las risitas de mi malvada hija. Sería una posición comprometedora si él no estuviera inconsciente.

-Joder, joder, joder… -este chico estaba bien gordo. Necesitaba ir al gimnasio una vez que estuviera bien, y lo hubiera convencido de que no sería buena idea mandarme a la cárcel. O tal vez la que necesitara ejercitarse era yo…

¿Yo?

Nah.

Me di por vencida sobre cargarlo de nuevo, y comencé a arrastrarlo dentro de mi casa, una vez que pude quitármelo de encima. Por suerte, se resbaló con suma facilidad por el piso de madera hasta la sala.

-¿Nessie? –Inhalé por la boca varias veces y luego me estiré. Sentí algunos huesos de la espalda tronarme ruidosamente.

-Acá arriba, mami

-¿Qué haces allá arriba cuando deberías estar acá abajo calmando a tu madre de sufrir un infarto? –arqueé una ceja cuando la vi bajar con cuidado las escaleras, y sonreírme como si estuviera haciendo una pregunta estúpida.

-Arreglando el cuarto para nuestro invitado, mami

¿QUÉ? -¡No es nuestro invitado, Nessie! –chillé, con toda la fuerza que me dieron mis pulmones después de cargar al atropellado. ¿Cuándo se ha visto que un invitado sea atropellado y luego arrastrado al interior de una casa estando inconsciente?

-No creo que se vea bien en la sala –comentó, encogiéndose de hombros. Reflexioné bien sus palabras; Esto estaba mal: ¿cuando había pasado mi pequeña niña a ser más inteligente que yo?

Gemí cuando caí en cuenta de que yo solita tendría que subirlo por las veintidós escaleras hacia la habitación.

**N/B: **Oh sí! Por fin convencí a Viks de que empezemos a subir las historias que tenemos empezadas! Pienso que así será más fácil ponernos a continuarlas, espero…Así que vamos a subir un capítulo cada semana hasta que se nos acaben los capítulos escritos, de ahí lo dejaremos a su suerte…& al "bloqueo de escritora" por el que desafortunadamente esta pasando Viks. Esperemos que mejore. Read U!


	2. Problemas

**¿Atropellando... a papá?**

**Summary:** Lo último que le pasó por la cabeza a Isabella Swan aquella tarde en que visualizó a un sexy extraño con cabello cobrizo, es que había encontrado al padre de su pequeña hija… y que lo había atropellado por accidente.

**Disclaimer**: Okey, okey, ¡ya lo haré! ¿Pueden dejar de apuntarme con esas cosas? *mirada molesta a los hombres de traje con armas que me apuntan con dos metralletas a la cabeza* Me están obligando a hacer esto, de lo contrario Edward estaría conmigo toda la semana, mientras Emmett y Jasper permanecen encerrados en mi armario (?), _por lo que se ofrezca, *_sonrisa pervertida_*_. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, a la cual le agradecemos que haya creado esos personajes tan apetecibles. Peeeeroo…. ¡La historia si es completamente mía! ¡Já! ¡Tráguense esa, señores!

**Dos. 'Problemas'**

_¿¡Por qué yo, Dios, por qué!_

**Bella POV**

Mordisquee mi labio inferior y luego lo miré fijamente de nuevo. El ofensivo aparato parecía retarme con su sola y negruzca presencia.

Cielos…

¿Qué tan difícil era marcar un número telefónico, explicarle a Carlisle que había atropellado a una persona, y luego suplicarle que viniera a ayudarme para que no muriera ese chico?

Lo era, y mucho. Si no, no habría llamado y colgado antes de que contestaran seis veces seguidas. Me sentí estúpida. Yo era una mujer madura, y responsable, capaz de asumir las consecuencias de sus actos… que tenía miedo de ir a la cárcel y dejar a su hija sola.

Suspiré profundamente. Realmente no tenía el valor de hacerlo. Me daba vergüenza, y miedo.

Pase desesperada las manos por mi cabello y las dejé enterradas en mi cuero cabelludo, mientras me recargaba en mis rodillas. Levanté un poco la vista y vi a Nessie revolotear alrededor del hombre inconsciente, sonriéndole y diciendo cosas como "No te preocupes, mi mamá se hará cargo".

Me sentí realmente mal. Le estaba fallando a la cosita más importante para mí en este Universo. Tomé valor de no sé donde, y apreté el botón de remarcado.

Timbró unas cuantas veces antes de que la voz dulce de Esme me contestara:

_-¿Hola?_

-Hola, tía. –saludé, intentando ocultar mi creciente nerviosismo. -¿Se encuentra mi tío Carlisle por ahí?

_-Claro que sí, cielo. ¿Te encuentras bien?_

-Ehh… si tía. Solamente necesito preguntarle algo. ¿Podrías ponerlo al teléfono?

_-Espera un segundo, hija –_Mordí mi labio de nuevo y clavé mi mirada en Nessie y el hombre que yacía recostado en la cama de la habitación de huéspedes. Tenía el cabello desordenado y color marrón rojizo similar al de mi pequeña, y una barba de tres días que le daban un toque de cierta madurez a su rostro. La nariz era recta, y estaba en proporción a su cara. La expresión facial de su cara estaba relajada, pero a veces la contraía en una pequeña mueca.

Eso era fabuloso, porque era una muy real prueba de que no había matado a nadie. Por lo menos no todavía.

Me pregunté mentalmente de qué color serían sus ojos…

_-¿Bella? –_di un respingo cuando la voz de Carlisle resonó a través del aparato que tenía entre mi mano derecha, sacándome de mi análisis y de mis profundos pensamientos.

_-¿Bella? _–volvió a preguntar. Puse la otra mano en mi pecho, como para evitar que mi corazón saliera galopando por el susto que me había llevado. Cerré los ojos y luego respiré profundo un par de veces.

-Ho-hola tío. ¿Cómo estás?

-_Bien. Me pregunto si la que está bien eres tú. Te escuchas demasiado nerviosa. _–Mi padrino rio musicalmente, y yo hice una mueca de disgusto. Claro, como él no había atropellado a nadie.

-En realidad, tengo un pequeño problemita en mi casa.

_-¿En tu casa? _

-Sip. Mide como 1.80, tez pálida, cabello desordenado, barbita sexy y esta inconsciente desde hace como 5 horas

_-¿¡Isabella Marie Swan Dwyer, a quién mataste!_

-¡No está muerto! –aclaré, indignada. –Todavía –agregué rápidamente.

_-Voy para allá, querida. No lo muevas y procura que siga respirando _–asentí y colgué luego de despedirme. Bajé con Renesmee a la cocina y le preparé un chocolate caliente, que engulló enseguida.

-¿Mami, como crees que se llame el señor? –me preguntó curiosa, sentada en el taburete de la cocina, y meciendo sus piecitos descalzos arriba y abajo.

-Ah pues… no sé. Tal vez Joshua, Ethan, Pancho, Luke, Alexander...- la lista de los nombres siguió, pero ninguno pareció agradarle a mi pequeña hija.

-…Robert, Harry, Thomas, Logan, Damien, Dylan, Anthony… -seguí diciendo, hasta que un grito hizo que me callara bruscamente.

-¡ESE, ESE!

-¿Anthony? –pregunté, alzando una ceja. -¿Estás segura? –Renesmee asintió fieramente. -¿Y por qué estás tan segura?

Nessie se encogió de hombros. –Le queda- respondió sencillamente. Hice una "O" con mis labios.

-¿Y a ti te queda Renesmee, o me equivoqué cuando se me ocurrió ponerte ese nombre? –cuestioné irónicamente. Obviamente no esperaba una respuesta, pero con Nessie fue un estúpido pensamiento.

-Si me queda, mami. Es único como yo. –me dijo, orgullosamente.

-¡He criado a un monstruo sin modestia! –exclamé, dramáticamente. Luego de reprenderla suavemente, y decirle que un poco de modestia a su personita no le caería mal, subimos de nuevo a la única habitación de huéspedes disponible con la que contaba mi nueva casa. Todas las demás habitaciones disponibles habían sido ocupadas con muebles, o juguetes. Todavía no acabábamos de desempacar completamente, pero por lo menos ese cuarto estaba decente, y contaba con una cama.

El chico seguía recostado, tal y como lo habíamos dejado. Me acomodé en el sillón en el que me había sentado antes, y puse a Nessie en mis piernas. Nos quedamos calladas unos minutos, y luego Renesmee volteó a mirarme varias veces. Fue como a la sexta vez que le pregunté que tanto me veía.

-Nada. Estoy pensando en una película que quiero que veamos luego –arquee una ceja pero decidí dejarlo pasar, aunque su tono `inocente´ no me había convencido mucho. Minutos más tarde, escuché un coche aparcar afuera, y supuse que era mi padrino, lo cual comprobé cuando me asomé por la ventana que daba a la calle. Bajé las escaleras de dos en dos, y azoté en el último tramo.

Abrí la puerta aún sobándome el trasero y dejé pasar inmediatamente a Carlisle luego de haberlo saludado ligeramente, y de decirle que mi caída no había sido caída, sino que yo así me bajaba de las escaleras.

-¿Y porque tienes a este chico aquí? –indagó, con desconfianza, mientras lo revisaba de la cabeza; No nos habíamos demorado mucho en llegar de nuevo a la habitación correspondiente. Nessie había preferido irse a su nueva habitación, mientras pasaba la revisión.

-Yo eh… lo…- dudé. Se me hacía muy crudo decirle la verdad así de golpe. -Le presenté a mi auto de forma poco ortodoxa- me sonrojé de vergüenza, y luego desvié la mirada. Carlisle abrió sus ojos completamente, y casi gritó en mi oído.

-¡¿Lo atropellaste!

-¡Fue sin querer! –me defendí. Crucé mis brazos y me recargué en la pared, observando de reojo como mi tío seguía con lo suyo. Le revisó los oídos y me dijo que era una suerte que no hubiera sangrado de ningún lado, exceptuando claro, los rasguños y unas pequeñas cortadas que tenía. Agradecí al cielo por eso, era un cargo menos en mi conciencia. Luego siguió revisándole el cuerpo, sin ningún otro comentario audible a mis oídos.

-Bueno, al parecer solo se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, y tiene otras cosas menores en el cuerpo. ¿No se ha despertado en ningún rato? –negué con la cabeza. -¿Se ha quejado?

-Ha hecho muecas… -informé. Carlisle guardó sus cosas en el maletín de cuero negro que llevaba siempre consigo, sacó luego una pequeña caja rectangular blanca con una franja roja y me la entregó.

-No creo que tarde en despertar, así que si presenta algún tipo de dolor, dale una de estas pastillas. Si es algo más grave no dudes en llamarme, Bella. –me sonrió paternalmente, y luego le dio un golpecito a mi nariz. –Atropella hombres –mi padrino rio ante mi indignación y mi cara roja, me dio un abrazo muy parecido a los que mi papá me da.

Cuando íbamos en el pasillo hacia las escaleras, Nessie salió corriendo en su pijama azul preferida desde su habitación. – ¡Abue Carlisle! –mi padrino sonrió y abrió los brazos para recibir a mi hija voladora. -¿Cómo has estado, pequeña Nessie? –mi hija parloteó sobre el cambio de casa, y sobre que aún no conocía a nadie más del barrio a parte de los señores Newton; ante el recuerdo nos recorrió un escalofrío.

-¿Te quedas a cenar, tío? –ofrecí. Yo tenía en Carlisle y Esme unos padres adoptivos bastante buenos.

-No creo que pueda, hija. Llevaré a Esme a cenar a un restaurante –puso cara de disculpa, y luego me dio una palmadita en la espalda, aún sin bajar a Renesmee de sus brazos. -Además, no quiero estar aquí cuando tu invitado despierte. ¿Luego quien te va a sacar de la cárcel? –torcí la boca y entrecerré los ojos. Como siempre, Carlisle se burló de mi expresión.

Lo guiamos hasta la puerta, y nos despedimos de él con cariño. Estuvimos fuera hasta que lo vimos desaparecer de vista por la calle.

Oí rugir el estómago de mi hija, y miré mi reloj: las 8 de la noche en punto. Tal vez era un poco temprano para cenar, pero dadas las circunstancias creí conveniente preparar la comida de una vez.

Cenamos unos ricos sándwiches con mermelada y mantequilla de maní con leche caliente, a petición de mi niña, luego de recoger y fregar los pocos trastos que habíamos utilizado, mandé a Renesmee a su habitación, si mi tío tenía razón, no quería que mi pequeña cosita estuviera presente cuando el chico despertara.

Me hizo berrinche, pero como siempre no cedí ni un poquito. Fue hasta entonces que comprendió que con esta técnica no iba a lograr nada, que sacó su pequeño labio inferior y comenzó a invocar la lluvia de sus ojitos.

¡Oh no! –No, Nessie –me ignoró y bajó aún más su cristalina mirada. –Nessie –igual. Fría indiferencia.

-¡Renesmee! –escuché un sollozo ahogado, lo suficiente bajito para ser creíble, pero lo suficientemente alto para que lograra escucharlo. Sabía lo que me hacía. Me estaba chantajeando. Niña malvada.

-¡Renesmee Carlie Swan! –Nessie levanto la vista, aún con indicios de agua salada en ellos. –Hija, no llores, ¿sí? –Me incliné a su baja estatura, y le limpie con el pulgar la lagrimita de cocodrilo que se le había escapado. –Vete a lavar los dientes, y luego vienes para ir a ver a… `Anthony´-bufé, y Renesmee sonrió, iluminándome como a un ciego que ve por primera vez el sol. Me abrazó efusivamente, y me dio un besito en la mejilla. –Ya vete antes de que decida encerrarte en la habitación por chantajista –le di una nalgadita provocando que su risa apareciera y la perdí de vista cuando entrecerró la puerta color rosa de su habitación.

Era increíble que yo dejara que me chantajeara de esa manera. De la misma manera que Alice lograba que fuera con ella de compras un domingo por la mañana. Obviamente, la responsable de ese comportamiento era la pequeña pixie malvada. Me la estaba corrompiendo a una edad muy temprana.

Resolví que hablaría de eso con la corrupta de Alice luego.

Fui a mi habitación, la cual no estaba ni decorada ni ordenada. Había un montón de cajas de mudanza con mi nombre escritos en alguna parte, apilados en un rincón del cuarto, y otros más alrededor de la cama, la cual si estaba habitable y en el corazón de la habitación.

Era una cama matrimonial, con un colchón ortopédico para mi sensible espalda, y tenía encima unas colchas. Eso era lo único que había hecho hoy por mi habitación: Poner unas colchas sin mucho cuidado encima del colchón desnudo, ya que había dedicado la mañana, y parte de la tarde a ordenar el cuarto de mi pequeña, hasta que decidimos salir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad y pasó el pequeño incidente.

Me cambié el pantalón de mezclilla que traía por un pants de color negro, y salí al pasillo esperando encontrarme con la mirada ansiosa de Nessie, pero no estaba como pensé. Llamé varias veces a la puerta de su habitación, pero ella no me respondió.

Ya a eso de la octava vez que la llamé, sin respuesta, me comenzó a entrar lo paranoico. Pasó por mi mente desde que la había raptado un ovni verde y enano con una pistola galáctica, hasta que el chico inconsciente se había despertado y la había tomado como rehén, para vengarse de mí por haberlo atropellado. Me incline por la segunda opción, dado que era la más razonable.

-¡Nessie!- corrí velozmente por el pasillo sin tropezarme (milagrosamente), y abrí de golpe la puerta de la habitación donde el chico estaba. Miré la cama, que se encontraba vacía. ¡OMG! ¡Lo sabía! No debí haberlo traído aquí.

¡No podía estar lejos! Tenía que encontrarlos a como diera lugar. Bajé casi volando las escaleras, y comencé a marcar el número de emergencias desde mi celular, cuando pasé como poseída por la cocina, me pareció ver la silueta de un hombre.

Me di de reversa y miré escondida detrás de la pared. ¡El único hombre que estaba dentro de esta casa era el atropellado! Cerré mi celular, y cogí como arma lo primero que encontré en el piso (un mortal paraguas de alto calibre) y me dirigí sigilosamente hacia allá, con la adrenalina corriendo por mis venas. Cerré los ojos buscando calmar mi alma que en este momento estaba recogiendo sus cosas e intentando salir de mi cuerpo por el miedo, y empecé a recordar las clases de defensa personal que Charlie (mi papá) me había dado cuando yo tenía quince años.

Respiré silenciosamente una vez más. Bien, era ahora o más al rato. Abrí la puerta de golpe con el paraguas levantado como un poderoso sable, y grité en tono de policía: -¡Alto allí, las manos donde las vea!

**N/B: **Lo prometido es deuda: He aquí el siguiente capítulo!


	3. Edward Masen antes de'

**¿Atropellando... a papá?**

**Summary:** Lo último que le pasó por la cabeza a Isabella Swan aquella tarde en que visualizó a un sexy extraño con cabello cobrizo, es que había encontrado al padre de su pequeña hija… y que lo había atropellado por accidente.

**Disclaimer**: Okey, okey, ¡ya lo haré! ¿Pueden dejar de apuntarme con esas cosas? *mirada molesta a los hombres de traje con armas que me apuntan con dos metralletas a la cabeza* Me están obligando a hacer esto, de lo contrario Edward estaría conmigo toda la semana, mientras Emmett y Jasper permanecen encerrados en mi armario (?), _por lo que se ofrezca, *_sonrisa pervertida_*_. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, a la cual le agradecemos que haya creado esos personajes tan apetecibles. Peeeeroo…. ¡La historia si es completamente mía! ¡Já! ¡Tráguense esa, señores!

**Tres. 'Edward Masen antes de…'**

_Es por esto que nuestras madres insisten tanto en que miremos antes de atravesar las calles…_

_**Dos días antes…**_

**Edward POV**

Salí del turno del hospital con una sonrisa cansada, y me dirigí hacia mi Volvo. Había sido uno de esos días reconfortantes, en los que te sientes útil a la sociedad, pero te cansas muchísimo física y mentalmente.

Y eso sin mencionar la locura de mi primo Emmett, cuando llegó a mitad de la mañana con una revista de esas que ni siquiera sabía que existían.

_(.-.-.=Flash Back=.-.-.)_

-Muy bien. –terminé de ajustar la venda de la Sra. Carmen, cuando unos gritos en la recepción me sorprendieron.

-¡Eddie! –gruñí al reconocer la voz. Y por el estúpido apodo. Mi primo Emmett entró dando sus característicos pasos de gorila sin cadena y se sentó en la silla giratoria detrás de mi escritorio. Mi paciente soltó unas risitas, ya que ella había conocido a mi primo unas cuantas semanas antes.

-Lo siento, Edward. Entró sin permiso –mi secretaria/enfermera Ángela, le lanzó una mirada asesina a Emmett, de esas que nunca le veía a ella, y éste le respondió con un guiño de ojos. –No te preocupes, Ángela. Ya conocemos a _Emmy –_Emmett batió sus pestañas en un gesto femenino, y luego de rodar los ojos, ayudé a la señora Carmen a levantarse, quien se estaba ahogando con las risas. Le di las indicaciones para que cuidara la herida, y por último la guié hasta la puerta, Ángela la recibió afuera.

-Saca tu trasero de mi silla, y tus patotas de mi escritorio –le ladré a mi primo una vez que quedamos solos, y que cerré la puerta.

-No seas amargadito, Eddie

-¡No me digas Eddie, Emmett! –ese hombre se siguió carcajeando como si no le hubiera dicho nada, lo cual logró enfurecerme momentáneamente. Me sobé las sienes y respiré profundamente. -¿Qué se te ofrece, Emmett? –mi primo sonrió de nuevo, y esta vez dejo entrever un poco sus dientes blancos. Sacó una revista doblada del interior de su chaqueta y la dejó caer en medio del escritorio. Arquee una ceja.

-¿Y eso?

-Es una revista, obviamente.

-Si eso ya lo sé. ¿Pero que tiene que ver conmigo? –me senté en una de las sillas destinadas para mis pacientes. Wow, que incómodas. ¿Cómo era posible que yo permitiera unas sillas así? Negué con la cabeza y tomé nota mentalmente de pedirle a Ángela que encargara unas sillas nuevas que estuvieran cómodas. Lo bastante cómodas. Si…

-¡EDWARD! –me sobresalté un poco y miré a mi primo, que se veía bastante molesto.

-¿Qué? –me hice el inocente. Aunque no había sido intencional, había podido cobrarme una de las muchas cosas que Emmett me hacía.

-Pues que estoy hablando como tonto y tu no se en que maldita realidad alterna te encuentras.

Sonreí. –Perdón. –Emmett masculló algo que no alcancé a escuchar.

-¿Qué me decías sobre la revista? –nuevamente, Emmett sonrió como niño pequeño sumamente divertido, y me dijo: -Felicidades, hermano.

Me extrañé. -¿Por qué?

-Por ser el doctor soltero más sexy del año –Abrí los ojos y la boca, le arrebaté la revista de las manos. Efectivamente, estaba yo en la portada con ropa deportiva trotando, y con letras grandes diciendo: "Edward Masen: El soltero más codiciado de esta temporada"

-¿¡Como es esto posible! –gruñí y me hundí en la incómoda silla para pacientes. Por supuesto, Emmett se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo.

-¡Tendrás un club de fans!

-¡Tendré un dolor de cabeza! ¡Eso es lo que tendré! –Emmett se levantó de mi cómoda silla de cuero y me dio unas "suaves" palmaditas en la espalda. –Te comprendo, hermano. –hizo una mueca de ofendido. –Pero maldito, ¡me has destronado!

-¿Te destroné? ¿Yo? –Emmett asintió con gesto resignado, pero luego sonrió marcando los hoyuelos. –Es que ya no soy soltero, me he comprometido con Rosie

Abrí la boca en gesto sorprendido. -¿En serio?

-Sí.

-Wow, ¿de verdad?

-Sí. –repitió.

-¿Me lo juras? –Emmett frunció el ceño.

-¡Que si, carajo! ¡Siiiii!. Yo, Emmett McCarthy Masen me voy a casar con Rosalie Hale a finales de año. ¿¡Tan difícil es eso de creer para tu reprimido cerebro! –Emmett comenzó a jadear por haber soltado ese 'largo' discurso, pero yo en cambio, estaba riéndome a carcajadas.

-¡Felicidades, hermano! –acudí a abrazar a Emmett efusivamente para felicitarlo por su compromiso con Rose. Rosalie y yo no nos llevábamos precisamente bien, pero sabía que ella era la indicada para mi primo.

-Por supuesto vas a ser el padrino, ¿verdad, Eddie?

-¡Claro que sí! –acepté.

_(.-.-.=Flash Back=.-.-.)_

Así es. Ahora soy el padrino de bodas de Emmett… y el soltero más codiciado de esta temporada. Lamentablemente, lo del club de fans si se cumplió, ya que una vez que salí del estacionamiento, muchas chicas (y no tan chicas) estaban afuera esperándome con carteles y otras cosas que pretendo borrar de mi mente.

Me paré a la luz roja de un semáforo, y aproveché para encender el estéreo del auto. Lo dejé en una estación de música clásica y chequé la hora en mi celular. A mi lado se paró un Audi de color gris oscuro con los vidrios abajo.

Al principio no me interesó mirar, pero escuché una risa conocida y voltee por inercia.

Una chica con el cabello corto y negro estaba en el asiento del copiloto riéndose de algo. Así que esa era la risa que se me había hecho conocida. ¿Pero de dónde?

Bajé un poco el vidrio y apagué el estéreo.

-¡Ya basta, enana!

-Perdón, Bells –la chica de pelo corto puso una mano en su boca pero aun así se notaba que seguía bastante divertida.

-No es gracioso, tonta. Podría haberte pasado algo –la dueña de la voz giró su cabeza y una cortina de cabello caoba se interpuso entre las dos. Me desesperé muchísimo.

_Quería_ ver a _esa_ chica.

Pero realmente no supe porqué.

Un bocinazo me sacó de mi ensoñación y seguí manejando con mi mente puesta en la chica que conducía ese vehículo. Estaba seguro de haberla visto antes, en alguna parte…

Apagué el motor y tomé mi chaqueta del asiento del copiloto. Sonreí cuando vi afuera a mi pequeña hermana Tia, esperándome en lugar de mamá.

-¡Hola, hermanito!

-Hola, Tí –la tomé en brazos, y ella sonrió. -¿Dónde está mamá? –mi hermanita frunció su pequeña frente, y arrugó la nariz. –Creo… bueno, Nana dijo que ella y papá habían ido a cenar con un amigo de la familia. –asentí y entré a la casa con mi hermana en brazos. Siobhan (el ama de llaves) salió secándose las manos en una pequeña toalla de la cocina.

-¡Joven Edward! –le sonreí y bajé a Tia al piso.

-Hola, Nana. –Siobhan sonrió de oreja a oreja, formándosele unas pocas arruguitas alrededor de sus ojos claros. –Está lista la cena, por si quieres –asentí.

-Iré a cambiarme.- miré a Tia. –Y tú, vete a lavar las manos.

Luego de la cena y de arropar a mi hermana, subí a mi habitación a leer un poco antes de acostarme. Pasaron algunos minutos en silencio, que fue interrumpido por el rugir del motor del coche de papá. Desvié mi mirada al reloj, y vi que ya era la una de la mañana, fue entonces que me di cuenta de que no habían sido minutos, sino horas, las que me había quedado leyendo. Decidí darme una ducha rápida para poder dormirme sin preocuparme por levantarme temprano mañana para bañarme.

Salí de la ducha en bóxers y con una playera de algodón color azul. Me metí entre las sabanas y antes de que pudiera cerrar los ojos, alguien tocó a mi puerta.

_-¿Hijo? _

-Pasa, mamá. –me senté en la cama apoyándome en la cabecera y le sonreí a mi madre cuando entró sonriendo a paso lento. La escanee disimuladamente: No parecía molesta o angustiada.

-Aún sigues despierto –me reprochó. Me encogí de hombros algo avergonzado.

-Usted igual sigue despierta, señora Masen –mi madre se rio bajito, y luego despeinó mi rebelde cabello como lo hacía cuando yo era pequeño. –Tú hermana…

-Ya está dormida desde hace horas. –sonrió complacida y luego se levantó del pequeño sillón blanco que estaba cerca de mi escritorio.

Suspiró cuando iba a tomar el pomo de la puerta. –Tu padre quiere hablar contigo mañana en su despacho. –volteo a mirarme con preocupación. –No te preocupes Edward, estoy segura de que tu padre entenderá si no accedes. –me sonrió conciliadoramente y luego abrió la puerta con rapidez. –Buenas noches, mi niño –y salió silenciosamente dejándome más confundido que nunca.

.

…

.

A la mañana siguiente, me vestí con lo primero que encontré, que fueron unos jeans desgastados junto a una playera negra, y bajé corriendo las escaleras. Era muy temprano así que no estaba despierto nadie aún.

Serví cereal en un tazón y tomé el envase de leche del refrigerador. Me senté en la pequeña mesa de la cocina donde solíamos desayunar Tia y yo.

-¡Madre de los…! ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano, Edward? –me encogí de hombros con la cuchara en la boca, y Siobhan me siguió regañando por haberme levantado 'de madrugada'.

Poco después, mi hermanita Tí bajo enfundada en su pijama, y se sentó en la mesa casi dormida. Desayunó de igual manera, y luego fue a cambiarse para ir al colegio. Al poco rato bajo mi madre completamente vestida, y le siguió mi padre, con una cara más seria de lo habitual, me hizo recordar el motivo por el que no había podido pegar el ojo en toda la noche. Eso explicaba perfectamente porque me había levantado tan temprano.

Siobhan les sirvió su desayuno en la mesa principal, y papá extendió el periódico que habían dejado esta mañana en la puerta para comenzar a leerlo. Era su rutina: se levantaba, se aseaba, se vestía con el traje que mamá le preparaba, bajaba a recoger el periódico, y luego desayunaba para irse al despacho. Y no lo volvíamos a ver hasta entrada la noche. Así había sido siempre, desde que yo había podido darme cuenta de las cosas… incluso antes.

Di la última cucharada de mi cereal, y me levante para llevar el plato, aunque mi nana me interceptó antes de que lograra dar un paso. Le sonreí, y me despedí de mis progenitores, justo cuando estaba por cruzar el umbral de la puerta del comedor, mi padre me llamó, doblando solo un poco su periódico.

-Vamos al despacho, tenemos que hablar de algo. –asentí sereno por fuera, pero nervioso por dentro. Mi padre era una figura de autoridad bastante imponente, para cualquiera, menos para mamá. Con mi madre él era un Edward diferente.

Me tenía nervioso este asunto, porque la última vez que me pidió hablar con él en el despacho, se desató una batalla campal. Siempre lograba lo que se proponía.

¿Cuál fue esa batalla?

Cuando decidí que quería ser doctor, en vez de abogado, como él. Cuando nací, el mantuvo sus expectativas en que yo seguiría con la tradición de los Masen: ser abogados. A los 18 años, comprendí que esa no era mi vocación, sino la de salvar vidas, ayudar a la gente, pero de manera diferente.

Con el tiempo asimiló que tal vez yo no tuviera los mismos intereses que él, pero por eso no dejaba de ser su hijo. Tia era la que mostraba más interés por el negocio familiar. Tenía apenas 12 años, pero ella ya pensaba en eso.

Aunque ahora me sentía con bastante duda respecto a su actitud. No quería hacer sufrir a mamá por una pelea entre él y yo, como la vez pasada. Quienes lo pasaron peor, fueron ella y Tia.

Cerré la gruesa puerta de madera tras de mí, y no aparté la mirada de la espalda de papá hasta que rodeó el escritorio para sentarse en su silla de madera forrada.

-Siéntate, Edward –me senté en silencio en una de las sillas que estaban allí, perfectamente acomodadas para que el pudiera mantener un contacto visual permanente conmigo. Papá cruzó los dedos sobre el escritorio, y luego apartó en silencio unos papeles y sobres apilados que le estaban estorbando. No sé exactamente para qué, pero le estorbaban así que los guardó rápidamente en un cajón.

Suspiré. Estaba retrasando las cosas innecesariamente en mi día libre, donde tenía planes con Emmett para ayudarle a hacer 'no sé qué' relacionado con su boda.

–Entonces… -mi padre me miró con duda, yo no era dado a iniciar las conversaciones 'Padre/Hijo'. -¿De qué querías hablarme?

Carraspeó, y luego me comenzó a mirarme fijamente, como lo hacía al negociar con sus clientes. –Ayer tu madre y yo recibimos una invitación a cenar de parte de Aro Vulturi y su esposa Sulpicia

Asentí. –Aro es dueño de uno de los buffets de abogados más importantes del país. Es nuestro único rival con potencial en el negocio, hijo. –Sonrió con encanto. -Quiere unir nuestro buffet con el suyo

-Vaya, papá.-me sorprendí. Eso era lo que papá había estado deseando desde hace mucho, unir el buffet Vulturi con el suyo, así conseguirían 'dominar el país'.

- ¡Muchas Felicidades! –papá se levantó, y yo correspondí a su particular abrazo. -¿Cuándo empiezan con el papeleo? –la sonrisa feliz que se había mantenido en su rostro por un inusual tiempo, se desvaneció de su cara, hasta convertirla en una mueca de frustración. Intuí que allí es donde tenía que ver yo.

-Aro no quiere iniciar con los papeles, hasta que cumpla una condición que propone.

Sentí que no debía preguntar. Pero lo hice de todas formas -¿Cuál es esa condición?

Papá suspiró cansinamente, y luego me miró con sus penetrantes ojos verdes, parecidos a los míos. –Que te cases lo antes posible con su hija Jane

-¿¡Qué! –casi grité, no pude aguantarme el grito del shock.

-Sabía que reaccionarias así. Te pareces mucho a tu madre –suspiró. –Aro Vulturi quiere que te cases lo más pronto posible con su hija Jane para poder unir los buffets. Esa es la condición para iniciar con el papeleo.

-¿¡Está loco! ¡Ni siquiera la conozco! ¿Cómo voy a casarme con su hija?

-Hijo, cálmate un poco. –me pidió, con voz contenida.

Negué, histérico. -Esa condición no debe ser válida.

-No, pero no puedo obligarlo a iniciar los trámites. Vulturi fue claro: si tú no te casas con Jane, el trato no se hace. –Y claramente, mi padre quería que el trato _sí_ se hiciera.

-Debe haber algo que impida esa tontería… –rogué.

Mi padre suspiró… -Lo único sería que fueras un hombre comprometido, o casado. Y eso, son dos cosas que claramente no eres…

.

…

.

A la mañana siguiente en cuanto papá y yo salimos de la casa, mamá y Siobhan me miraron casi con reproche. Ellas no estaban de acuerdo para nada en este asunto.

Había accedido a que mi padre me presentara a Jane Vulturi, si creía que ella y yo éramos compatibles, aceptaría pretenderla y luego… pues luego cumpliría con la condición para que mi padre pudiera realizar su sueño de unir dos grandes empresas.

Ahora me maldigo por no haberme comprometido con una de las novias anteriores que tuve, así no habría necesidad de nada de esto, y papá ya estaría ahora iniciando los trámites necesarios.

Estacioné mi auto en un lugar cercano a la entrada en el estacionamiento, y bajé lentamente, mirando los pocos autos que estaban allí; aún era algo temprano.

Saludamos a las personas que ya estaban dentro del edificio trabajando, y nos encaminamos directamente al ascensor, hasta el último piso del Buffet.

Entramos a su amplio despacho, y me fui a acostar directamente a un sofá de cuero café que estaba en frente de su amplio escritorio de madera pulida. A los pocos minutos, la secretaria le avisó a papá por el intercomunicador que el señor Vulturi y su hija habían llegado.

Me erguí completamente y pasé las manos por mi cabello, intentando acomodarlo un poco, ya que, como siempre, no había cooperado para peinarlo adecuadamente. Acomodé mi saco negro y la corbata, mi padre me dio una mirada de apoyo y de pena. El, después de todo, tampoco le agradaba la idea de que yo me casara por conveniencia.

.

…

.

-¡Fue un asco, Emm! –tomé otro trago de la cosa azul que Emmett me había servido cuando llegué 'devastado' a su departamento. Eran alrededor de las cinco y media de la tarde.

Mi primo me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. –No te claves, hermano.

-¡No me digas que no me clave! –Fruncí el ceño, y luego me levanté del amplio y cómodo asiento de la sala, -¡Pues si me clavo, si me clavo, Emmett! –el hombre me sentó de nuevo en el asiento, y él se sentó conmigo.

-Ya, ya pasó –canturreó. Me dio la ligera impresión de que se burlaba de mí. -¿Por qué es tan importante que te ligues a la vieja estirada esa?

-Porque… -le conté la historia brevemente, pero con todo lo esencial para que lograra entenderme.

-¿Y es tan difícil para ti congeniarte a esa señorita?

-Sí, porque cuando me presenté muy amablemente con ella y con su padre, me dedicó una mueca de indiferencia fingida, que cambió en seguida cuando nos dejaron solos; Se abalanzó contra mí, hermano. –hice una mueca de asco al recordar. –Creí que me violaría allí mismo. Fue horrible.

Emmett se carcajeó. -¡Ibas a perder tu virtud!

Negué riendo con la cabeza. –Esa chica no quiere casarse en serio. Quiere un prostituto gratis que la mantenga feliz a ella y le de seguridad a su papi.

Jane no era fea. Para nada. Pero no era lo que yo me había imaginado cuando la vi entrar por la puerta a la sala de juntas, con su rubio cabello perfectamente sujeto en un moño discreto, y un vestido negro ceñido hasta poco antes de las rodillas. Eso sin mencionar la profunda seriedad de su cara. Pero era todo lo contrario. Mujer corrupta y depravada…

-Oh, Edd. ¡Vamos! Seguro que no es tan malo –Emmett alargó la palabra 'tan' y luego me miró expectante, me encogí de hombros.

-¿Sabes? Me llegó un correo de Jasper anoche. –Quité mis manos de la cara, y levanté a mirada a mi primo Emmett. Le agradecía el cambio de tema.

-¿Qué dice?

-Dice que va a volver a Chicago –Emmett sonrió. -¡Seremos los tres Mosqueteros de nuevo! –hizo una especie de baile de victoria mientras yo sonreía ampliamente.

Jasper era mi mejor amigo, aparte de Emmett. Había sido mi vecino cuando éramos chicos, y fue inevitable que nos conociéramos. Estudiamos los tres juntos hasta el instituto, ya que Jasper quiso estudiar psicología fuera del país, con su familia.

Luego de platicar un rato con mi primo, decidí salir a caminar un rato, dejándole el Volvo aparcado fuera de su casa, porque Rosalie me lo había pedido prestado, muy a su pesar. El Jeep de Emmett no le agradaba mucho, pero prometió que se compraría un coche muy pronto.

Con las manos en los bolsillos, caminé silenciosamente por las calles de la ciudad ensimismado en mis cosas. Estaban por un lado, los problemas típicos del hospital, me preocupaban algunos de mis pacientes.

Por ejemplo, había un chico de unos quince años llamado Benjamín internado en pediatría cuyos padres solo se acordaban de él cuando tenían que pagar la factura del hospital. Negué con la cabeza. ¿Para eso habían tenido un hijo? Para dejarlo internado en el hospital cuando se enfermara, y ni siquiera ir a visitarlo una vez a la semana.

Era uno de los casos que más tristeza me daban. Sus padres eran millonarios, pero estaban lo suficientemente ocupados en sus frívolas vidas, como para no ir a visitar a su pobre niño, que preguntaba cada vez que podía por ellos.

También había una pequeña niña llamada Claire, de unos ocho o nueve años más o menos. Era un caso completamente diferente al de Benjamín. Los padres de Claire eran humildes, pero estaban casi todo el día con ella, su madre se la pasaba con ella desde las primeras horas del día, hasta ya entrada la noche, y su padre la visitaba inmediatamente luego de salir de la fábrica constructora en la que trabajaba. La pequeña me preocupaba por otra cosa, más bien relacionada con su salud. Tenía principios de anemia, y sus padres no podrían costear el tratamiento adecuadamente.

Me prometí a mi mismo tratar de ayudarles. Era injusto que esa pequeña que apenas y comenzaba a vivir, fuera atacada de esa manera. Cada día me llevaba una sorpresa con esa niña, tenía una sonrisa gigante para todo el que entraba a su habitación, respondía con educación y dulzura a las enfermeras y doctores que la trataban.

Eso demuestra que el dinero no compra el cariño nunca.

Visualicé un pequeño y acogedor parquecito con niños y madres revoloteando por los columpios. Sonreí mecánicamente y me dirigí hacia una zona llena de pasto verde y recortado, donde había un enorme árbol frondoso. Era mi lugar favorito, porque se asemejaba bastante a un pequeño prado.

.

_-¡Alto Jane! ¡No puedo casarme contigo! –la empujé bruscamente y me levanté mientras me abotonaba torpemente la camisa, con el cabello revuelto y la sangre agolpada en mis mejillas. Jane se irguió con elegancia._

_._

Me recosté en las raíces del árbol, y comencé a mirar como el cielo comenzaba a teñirse de tonos dorados, morados, y mostraba pequeños matices de azul y rosa entremezclados.

_._

_Me miró con furia en sus azules ojos, y luego se irguió de forma orgullosa. -¿Y porque no, Masen?_

_._

A mis espaldas, se escuchaban todavía algunas risitas de niños, y las voces de las madres tratando de llevárselos a casa, luego de haber estado jugando un amplio rato.

.

_-Porque… -piensa Edward, piensa… -Estoy comprometido._

_._

Sonreí ácidamente, cuando caí en cuenta que Jane no sería una buena esposa. Y tal vez estaba juzgándola demasiado pronto, pero algo en mi interior me decía que sería muy infeliz con ella. ¿Cambiaría cuando estuviéramos casados? Obviamente, no.

.

_Ella abrió la boca sorprendida tan solo un segundo, pero luego sus ojos relampaguearon y sonrió, cínica. –No te creo._

_-Pues créelo. Estoy comprometido, y me voy a casar en cuanto ella me acepte como su esposo._

_._

Me había metido en una grande cuando le dije que no podía estar con ella porque ya estaba comprometido.

No me atreví a comentárselo a Emmett, porque sería como desencadenar el apocalipsis. Comenzaría a organizarme citas con todas las chicas conocidas y por conocer, y eso implicaría decírselo a mi padre; Obviamente, no quería que se enterara aún.

.

_-Te doy dos semanas para que me presentes a la futura señora Masen, Edward. O tu padre perderá la oportunidad de hacer negocios con el mío. –sentí empalidecer, pero no dejé que la sonrisa de seguridad desapareciera de mi rostro._

_-La conocerás, Jane_ _–aseguré. Luego, sin abandonar esa sonrisa cínica, tomó su abrigo azul marino, y reacomodó su perfecto moño. –Nos vemos, futuro esposo._

.

Un sonido bastante familiar, hizo que desviara mi atención de la hermosa puesta de sol, una que escasamente se veían en Chicago.

-¿Hola? –era mi celular, y en el identificador aparecía un número desconocido.

-¡_Edward, querido! Soy Tanya, ¿Cómo has estado? _–me sorprendí, y la saludé amablemente.

_-¡Estoy en Chicago, Edward! Me permití llamarte para invitarte a cenar. ¿Puedes?_ –dudé un momento, y estuve a punto de negarme, pues no me sentía con ánimos de ver a nadie. Pero algo en mi cabeza hizo 'click'. No debía de desaprovechar esta oportunidad.

Tanya era una buena amiga, linda, inteligente, y afortunadamente, no era una depravada sexual, además de que sabía que ella estaría encantada de ayudarme con mi 'compromiso'.

Acepté, luego de acordar la hora y el lugar, guardé mi celular en un bolsillo de mi pantalón, mientras me levantaba de mi asiento. Comencé a caminar deprisa para alcanzar a llegar a tiempo al restaurante en el que había quedado con Tanya, que aunque estaba cerca, me tardaría puesto que no llevaba coche.

Vi las luces del centro comercial donde estaba el restaurante, y me encaminé ahora con calma, porque había llegado perfectamente de tiempo. Pasé enfrente de un pequeño supermercado y una niña pequeña de tez blanca llamó mi atención.

Su cabello era largo y estaba recogido en una media coleta, en la que se lograban apreciar unos bucles que brincaban conforme a sus saltitos infantiles, me sorprendió ver el color, tan parecido al mío. Nunca había visto a nadie más con mi mismo color de cabello, y tenía los ojos más cafés que había visto algún día.

-¡Mamá! –llamó, con una dicción clara, aunque su vocecita demostraba claramente que aún era una inocente niña. Sonreí, enternecido. El padre y la madre de esa pequeña debían de quererla muchísimo.

-¿Edward Masen? –voltee instintivamente cuando escuché mi nombre en labios desconocidos. -¡Si es él! –la piel se me erizó cuando vi una avalancha de chicas a la distancia correr en forma de estampida en mi dirección.

¡No iba a huir! Eran unas cuantas chicas, solamente.

-¡Que hermosos ojos tiene!

-¡Y ese trasero! –tragué saliva nerviosamente, y retrocedí por instinto. Tan solo unas cuantas y neuróticas chicas…

-¡Yo quiero tocarlo entero! –mandé todo a la mierda, y me eché a correr por mi vida y por la integridad de mi cuerpo. Atravesé varias calles sin un rumbo fijo, tan solo quería escapar. Voltee a mirar si aún me seguían, y cuando lo confirmé, aceleré más.

Di vuelta en el callejón de una calle que no conocía y me recargué rápidamente en la pared. Jadee para recuperar el aliento que había perdido, cuando no escuché barullo afuera, asomé mi cabeza para asegurarme.

Suspiré de alivio cuando no vi a nadie a la redonda. Salí por completo de mi escondite y miré alrededor. La calle no se me hacía conocida… tal vez había pasado algunas muy pocas veces, pero yo no recordaba nada. Maldije y saqué mi celular del bolsillo, activé el GPS, y cuando vi mi localización, casi me dio un paro.

¡No llegaría a tiempo con Tanya!

El GPS comenzó a fallarme y yo a entrar en pánico. Lo desactivé e intenté llamar a mi cita, pero de la nada el teléfono quedó muerto. Horrorizado miré el anuncio que me indicaba el final de la batería.

¡Noooo! Alguien allá arriba me odia profundamente…

Pasé una de mis manos por mi revuelto cabello, y cerré los ojos. No me di cuenta que estaba parado en medio de la calle, hasta que sentí impactarme duro contra un metal frio, y rodé por el piso. Luché porque mis ojos permanecieran abiertos más tiempo, pero fue luchar en vano. Mi cuerpo comenzó a dolerme por lugares insospechados hasta que comencé a caer en la inconsciencia.

Unos converse rojos de mujer fue lo único que alcancé a ver, antes de cerrar los ojos definitivamente.

**N/B: **Lo prometido es deuda: He aquí el siguiente capítulo!


	4. 4 ¿Y ahora qué?

**¿Atropellando... a papá?**

**Summary:** Lo último que le pasó por la cabeza a Isabella Swan aquella tarde en que visualizó a un sexy extraño con cabello cobrizo, es que había encontrado al padre de su pequeña hija… y que lo había atropellado por accidente.

**Disclaimer**: Okey, okey, ¡ya lo haré! ¿Pueden dejar de apuntarme con esas cosas? *mirada molesta a los hombres de traje con armas que me apuntan con dos metralletas a la cabeza* Me están obligando a hacer esto, de lo contrario Edward estaría conmigo toda la semana, mientras Emmett y Jasper permanecen encerrados en mi armario (?), _por lo que se ofrezca, *_sonrisa pervertida_*_. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, a la cual le agradecemos que haya creado esos personajes tan apetecibles. Peeeeroo…. ¡La historia si es completamente mía! ¡Já! ¡Tráguense esa, señores!

* * *

**Cuatro. '¿Y ahora qué?' **

_Dicen que todos tenemos un alma gemela, un angelito que viene para toda la tierra, una pareja ideal, tu otra mitad alguien muy especial y yo te busco y te busco sin poderte encontrar...'._

_Estrella de la mañana- Gloria Trevi._

**

* * *

**

**Bella POV**

_-¡Nessie!- corrí velozmente por el pasillo sin tropezarme (milagrosamente), y abrí de golpe la puerta de la habitación donde el chico estaba. Miré la cama, que se encontraba vacía. ¡OMG! ¡Lo sabía! No debí haberlo traído aquí. _

_¡No podía estar lejos! Tenía que encontrarlos a como diera lugar. Bajé casi volando las escaleras, y comencé a marcar el número de emergencias desde mi celular, cuando pasé como poseída por la cocina, y me pareció ver la silueta de un hombre. _

_Me di de reversa y miré escondida detrás de la pared. ¡El único hombre que estaba dentro de esta casa era el atropellado! Cerré mi celular, y cogí como arma lo primero que encontré en el piso (un mortal paraguas) y me dirigí sigilosamente hacia allá, con la adrenalina corriendo por mis venas. Cerré los ojos buscando calmar mi alma que en este momento estaba recogiendo sus cosas e intentando salir de mi cuerpo por el miedo, y empecé a recordar las clases de defensa personal que Charlie (mi papá) me había dado cuando yo tenía quince años. _

_Respiré silenciosamente una vez más. Bien, era ahora o más al rato. Abrí la puerta de golpe con el paraguas levantado como un poderoso sable, y grité en tono de policía: -¡Alto allí, las manos donde las vea! _

Traté de mantener bajo control los temblores que me estaban volviendo gelatina mis piernas, pero Madre Santa, es por mi Nessie. Por mi pedacito de cielo con rizos bronces y carita de ángel.

Sin abandonar mi mejor posición de intento de policía, analicé con mirada dura al hombre que tenía frente a mí, con una perfecta cara de confusión, y tal vez algo de temor. Quise imaginarme que era gracias a mi fiera convicción y al paraguas que tenía alzado.

Tenía un pequeño corte arriba de una de sus cejas, y algunos rasguños menores expandidos por su cara. Pero eso no le quitaba lo atractivo.

Alcé una ceja cuando vi que andaba usando mis sandalias de color rosa, las cuales le quedaban ridículamente pequeñas. ¡Se robaba a mi niña y ahora también mis sandalias!

¿Dónde habría escondido a mi pequeña hija? Repasé la cocina con una mirada ansiosa, y avancé un paso con el paraguas delante cuando el intentó moverse.

-No. Te. Muevas –sisee, enfurecida. El se detuvo al instante y colocó por fin sus manos con las palmas hacia afuera. Seguí observando disimuladamente el atlético cuerpo del inquilino, y como supuse, era bastante más alto que yo. Casi quise llorar cuando mi cabeza me avisó que no tendría ni siquiera la oportunidad de escapar ante él, si es que tenía que emprender huída. Probablemente utilizara el cable de la plancha para ahogarme, o me cortara en trocitos con alguno de los cuchillos afilados que estaban en uno de los cajones de madera. Jo, y pensar que apenas los había acomodado ahí. Quizá estaba viendo demasiados programas policíacos.

-¿Qué…?

-¡Escucha! –interrumpí, con la voz hirviendo de nerviosismo. –Se que probablemente estás mucho muy enfadado porque te arrollé con el coche. ¡No fue a propósito! Pero tu tuviste la culpa por estar allí parado como ido a media calle –refunfuñé. Tomé otra bocanada de aire y seguí. –Eso no es motivo para que intentes…

-¿Mamá?

-Espera cariño, mami está ocupada –miré de nuevo al hombre. –Eso no es motivo para que intentes robarte a mi niña, ni a mis sandalias, ¿De acuerdo? No quiero problemas pero…

-Mamá…

-Cariño, espera. –Dirigí de nuevo mi atención al individuo. -¡Eso no es motivo para que te pongas violento! podrían llevarte a la cárcel…

-¡Isabella Swan! –abrí mis ojos cuando reconocí la seria vocecita de mi hija llamarme por mi nombre, miré hacia abajo y allí se encontraba ella, vistiendo su pijama preferido y su largo cabello recogido en una coleta baja. Estaba frunciendo su pequeña boquita de corazón, y se veía algo avergonzada.

-¡Oh, Nessie! –chillé, la abracé muy ferozmente y escondí mi cara entre su pequeño hombro. La seguí estrujando un poco más hasta que mi cerebro registró que podía ahogarla si seguía así. Le di un beso ruidoso en la frente, pero luego del alivio pase al enojo.

-¿Señorita, podrías informarme dónde diablos te metiste? Creí que te había pasado algo, Nessie –la regañé. Mi hija bajó la mirada y luego me dijo:

-No creí que te llegarías a poner tan histérica si hacia la poca tarea que tenía en el estudio antes de acostarme… -refunfuñé un poco y luego seguí abrazando a mi hija. Un carraspeó me sacó de mi burbuja feliz.

Voltee lentamente para encarar al hombre, que a diferencia de antes, ahora si se veía un poco enojado.

Upps...

**.**

**Edward POV**

La cabeza me estaba doliendo mucho, y llevé una mano al lugar donde sentía las punzadas. Me sorprendí cuando tenté algo como de tela… parecían vendas.

Abrí los ojos y no reconocí el lugar donde me encontraba. Tantee la superficie mullida y luego, con algo de trabajo logré incorporarme.

Estaba en una habitación bastante grande, no estaba ordenada pero tampoco había cosas por todas partes. Estaban apiladas unas cajas de cartón en una esquina, junto a una mecedora de madera bastante bonita.

Me senté en la orilla de la cama y los huesos de la espalda crujieron, doblé mi cuello con una mano en el hombro hasta que tronó también.

Ay, mierda…

Ahogué un gemido de dolor cuando me pegué en la esquina de una pequeña mesita que había junto a la cama.

Me tambaleé un poco al pararme del colchón pero conseguí estabilizarme cuando me recargué en la pared. El contacto de mis pies desnudos contra el frio piso me hizo estremecerme así que cogí unas sandalias que estaban por allí.

La habitación estaba en penumbras y las cortinas estaban corridas, impidiendo que la luz de la luna iluminara el espacio.

Comencé a intentar acordarme que era lo que hacía aquí, pero no le encontré respuesta. Ni siquiera recordaba mi nombre completo. Me preocupé pero no le di más importancia que saber donde estaba. Tanteé la pared lentamente hasta que encontré el pomo de la puerta.

Lo giré como si estuviera en una jodida película de terror, y salí asomando primero la cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos por la luz que lastimaba un poco.

Salí en silencio observando mí alrededor y decidí bajar por las escaleras de madera que se vislumbraban al final del corredor.

¿Qué estaba haciendo yo aquí?

Cuando llegué al final de las escaleras me recargué en la pared y descansé un poco, me dolía la espalda y sentía punzadas dolorosas en la sien.

Respiré un par de veces y seguí caminando apoyado en la pared para evitar desparramarme de un momento a otro. Llegue a lo que parecía el recibidor y entré a un pasillo que conectaba con la cocina. Suspiré. Andando como tonto por toda la casa no iba a conseguir nada.

Me recargué con cuidado junto al refrigerador y puse los dedos índice y pulgar apretujando el puente de mi nariz. La cabeza estaba a punto de estallarme y cerré los ojos fuertemente, como si haciendo eso pudiera calmarme. Unas pisadas bastante fuertes y rápidas me hicieron desviar la mirada curiosamente hacia la puerta por la que había entrado hace solo unos pocos minutos.

Una sombra pequeña pasó casi volando, me erguí para poder caminar y seguir a la persona que hubiera pasado, ahogué un gemido cuando sentí un escalofrío recorrerme entero, lo cual me impidió seguir con lo que iba a hacer. Me apoyé jadeando en el pretil de la cocineta.

Me sobresalté cuando escuché que la puerta se estaba estrellando ruidosamente contra la pared.

-¡Alto allí, las manos donde las vea! –era una pequeña mujer temblorosa la causante de ese estruendo. Tenía el cabello de color marrón atado en una larga coleta alta, y una camiseta de tirantes color blanco, señalando apropiadamente cada una de sus curvas. Por supuesto, era mucho más baja que yo; ¿Ventaja, o desventaja?

Ventaja, definitivamente.

Pero… ¿quién era ella?

Oh diablos, estaba muy confundido.

La chica comenzó a analizarme de arriba abajo con ojos duros, casi parecía una verdadera policía.

¿Sería policía?

Claro que el paraguas que sostenía con tanta firmeza no le ayudaba a conservar su imagen amenazante, pero no debía subestimarla; estaba asustada y una chica asustada con algo entre sus manos era peligrosa. De cualquier manera, si fuera una oficial no estaría apuntándome con algo como eso.

Estaba debatiéndome internamente si hablarle o no, esto era incómodo. Ella me analizaba y yo la analizaba a ella. ¿Cuánto tiempo más seguiríamos así?

Capturó mi atención cuando su bien delineada ceja derecha se alzó con asombro al observar fijamente mis pies. Recordé entonces que estaba usando unas sandalias rosas que seguramente eran de ella. Uy, esto no pintaba para nada bien.

Se mordió el labio inferior con impaciencia y comenzó a observar cada rincón de la habitación, como buscando algo. Me pregunte que buscaba, exactamente.

Yo estaba buscando explicaciones. Y tal vez un analgésico antes de que la cabeza me explotara como una bomba nuclear.

Avancé un solo paso antes de que ella se pusiera alerta de nuevo y alzara peligrosamente la cosa puntiaguda multicolor hacia mi cara.

-No. Te. Muevas –masculló, con rabia. Okey, esto era algo totalmente nuevo. Me encogí de hombros y decidí seguirle el juego alzando las palmas. Pareció quedarse un poco más tranquila al ver mi buena cooperación y siguió escudriñando la habitación, sin bajar la sombrilla. Alcancé a ver que ahora estaba espiándome de reojo. Mi ego tocó las estrellas cuando la vi morderse el labio nerviosamente sin dejar de verme.

Aunque aún tenía la espinita de saber qué diablos hacia yo aquí, quien era ella, y una muy larga lista de más preguntas.

Decidí preguntar algo, romper el silencio. Estaba totalmente urgido de obtener respuestas.

-¿Qué…?

-¡Escucha! –me interrumpió, con la voz temblorosa. Aun así me pareció muy linda. –Se que probablemente estás mucho muy enfadado porque te arrollé con el coche.- ¿QUE? ¿Me… me había atropellado la muy…?

-¡No fue a propósito!- Oh vaya, eso debía hacerme sentir mejor. -Pero tu tuviste la culpa por estar allí parado como ido a media calle- refunfuñó, frunciendo sus carnosos y rosas labios. Abrí la boca y la cerré de inmediato. Las palabras no lograban salir de mi garganta, donde estaban atoradas desde hace rato.

Ella miró al techo y respiró profundamente. –Eso no es motivo para que intentes…

-¿Mamá? –bajé mi vista de inmediato cuando escuché una vocecita bastante conocida.

-Espera cariño, mami está ocupada –La mujer miró rápidamente a la pequeña y luego siguió hablando demasiado acelerada. –Eso no es motivo para que intentes robarte a mi niña, ni a mis sandalias, ¿De acuerdo? No quiero problemas pero…

-Mamá –así que la pequeña era su hija. La niña estaba vestida con un pijama de color azul, consistente en una camisetita de manga corta, a conjunto de un pantalón pequeñito y holgado. Ambos, la camiseta y el pantalón tenían dibujados un oso de color café con un gorro de dormir y una diminuta almohada blanca. Me sonrió avergonzada y luego me saludó tímidamente con un gesto de la mano. Le correspondí sonriéndole con confianza. No me atrevía a moverme mientras su madre tuviera el paraguas en las manos.

-Cariño, espera. –volvió a tomar aire y luego refunfuñó. -¡Eso no es motivo para que te pongas violento! podrían llevarte a la cárcel…

-¡Isabella Swan! –ella abrió sus ojos sorprendida y miró rápidamente a donde la niña se encontraba. Juré haber visto temblar sus labios antes de que la atrapara en un abrazo rompe-columnas.

-¡Oh, Nessie! – la abrazó con fuerza y alivio durante un largo rato. _Nessie_ respiró con dificultad y luego, antes de que comenzara a cambiar a color púrpura, _Isabella_ la soltó dándole un beso tronado en su pequeña frente.

-¿Señorita, podrías informarme dónde diablos te metiste? Creí que te había pasado algo, Nessie –Mi mente captó el hecho de que la _sombrilla asesina _se encontraba tirada en el piso, junto a mí. Viéndola allí parecía realmente un inocente artefacto… pero no correría el riesgo de que ella me golpeara con eso, así que disimuladamente la patee un poco para que quedara fuera del alcance de cualquiera.

-No creí que te llegarías a poner tan histérica si hacia la poca tarea que tenía en el estudio antes de acostarme -, Isabella masculló maldiciones y luego se inclinó nuevamente para volver a abrazar a la niña. Me sentí muy, muy ignorado. Y eso no estaba bien tomando en cuenta de que esa mujer me había atropellado, y luego me había amenazado con una sombrilla. Carraspee sonoramente para llamar la atención, y entrecerré los ojos con enfado.

Ella se paralizó al instante y movió sus manos nerviosa. Pude escucharla respirar profundamente antes de que se diera vuelta finalmente.

-Así que me atropellaste, luego me secuestraste, finalmente pensaste que había intentado robar a tu hija, y luego me amenazaste con una estúpida y hippie sombrilla puntiaguda –afirmé seriamente, mirándola de forma acusadora.

-Quitémosle la parte de 'me secuestraste' –sonrió nerviosamente. –Solo te traje a mi casa para curarte, no planeaba hacer nada además de eso.

-Yo me voy a dormir –Nessie bostezó sonoramente, interrumpiendo nuestra naciente discusión y se acercó hacia mí. Pude ver la alerta en los ojos de Isabella. La niña me sonrió con ganas.

-Buenas noches, señor –me dijo, con un tono verdaderamente tierno en su vocecita. Sonreí automáticamente y bajé a su altura.

-Edward –me presenté. Al menos sabia cual era mi nombre. -Buenas noches para ti también, pequeña –las mejillas de Nessie se tiñeron de un suave tono de rosa y sonrió mirando al piso, marcando sus hoyuelos.

-Mamá no lo hizo a propósito. Yo tuve la culpa, la distraje mientras manejaba –me confesó, con vergüenza y en un susurro bastante bajo, solo para que yo pudiera oírlo. Era imposible enojarse con esta nena, y verla así de triste hizo que algún órgano dentro de mí se revolviera de su lugar.

-No te preocupes, Nessie. Tu no tuviste la culpa de nada –le guiñé un ojo coquetamente. Ella se rió y volvió a parecer feliz. –No pasa nada, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora ve y duerme tranquila.

Ella asintió. -¡Gracias, Edward! –me abrazó por el cuello y luego besó espontáneamente en la mejilla, se retiró sin darme tiempo a reaccionar y luego salió bailoteando por la puerta, sin despedirse de su madre.

-¡Nessie! ¿Qué hay de mí? ¡Yo soy tu madre! –chilló Isabella, pareciendo realmente indignada.

-¡Buenas noches, má! –gritó Nessie de vuelta, desde las escaleras. La mujer gruñó enfurruñada y balbuceó cosas que no logré entender del todo.

-¿Entonces…? –dije, queriendo comenzar una conversación.

-¿Entonces qué? –respondió ella, a la defensiva.

-Pues no sé… tú me trajiste a tu casa inconsciente, ¿sabes? Tengo derecho a algunas cosas, comida, agua, a un médico…

Ella rodó sus ojos. –Mi padrino ya te ha revisado, dijo que no tenías nada grave. Y dejó algunas pastillas por si te dolía la cabeza o alguna otra parte del cuerpo. Si te sientes mal puedo llamarlo de nuevo. –negué con la cabeza.

-¿Es médico?

-De los mejores –sonrió orgullosamente.

Sonreí un poco. -Me gustaría alguna de esas pastillas que dices, mi cabeza está a punto de explotar...

-Sería bueno que te recostaras un poco para que descanses –dijo, mirando mi falta de coordinación. Asentí con los ojos cerrados y luego de respirar profundamente, volví a abrirlos. -Me llamo Isabella Swan, pero solo dime Bella –dijo, extendiéndome un vaso de cristal con agua fría.

-Gracias –agradecí, aceptando el agua. Bella se dio la vuelta y comenzó a rebuscar en uno de los cajones. -Ehm… -musitó. –Deje la cajita por aquí… ¡oh aquí están! –exclamó. Me pasó una pequeña pastilla blanca y me la tomé inmediatamente acompañada por el agua. -Entonces… ¿eres…?

-Edward.

-¿Edward qué?

Rasqué mi dolorosa cabeza. -Uhm… no sé.

-¿No sabes?

-Nop -ella me dio una mirada muy, muy extraña, la cual se esfumó en cuanto la caché mirándome mis cuartos traseros. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron por un segundo, pero bastó para hacer enrojecer a Bella. Sonreí por eso. Me divertiría mucho con la _señora_ Swan.

**Kiks/n: **¿Y? ¿Qué opinan? ¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? ¿Quieren más? Bueno, si no les gustó, esperamos con ansias sus críticas constructivas; si les gustó esperamos igualmente sus reviews & les agradecemos humildemente; pero si les gustó tanto que quieren más...bueno, no puedo hacer mucho por ustedes. Tendrán que darle lata a la Srita. Viks para que se desbloqueé de su bloqueo. Este fue el último capítulo que me mandó para betear, & a pesar de haberla estado arriando no logré que avanzar más. Résenle al santo de su devoción, hagánle brujería o lo que sea de su preferencia: Soy de mente abierta!

Oh sí! Gracias a todos los lectores que han dejado review, han puesto la Historia o las Autoras en Favoritos, han esperado pacientemente o todas las anteriores! ¡Nos leemos pronto!

**Viks/n: ~¡H**elloo lindaas! Creo que es la primera vez que pongo yo una notaa de autor, pues bueno, primero que nada, quiero agradecerles a todas (¿todos?) ustedes que han tomado su tiempo para leer esta cosa que salió de mi cabeza, creanme que no pensé que tuviera tan buena aceptación -saca pañuelo- ¡graaaaaaaaaaaciaas por hacer a mi corazoncito de pollo tan feliz! -se limpia las mucosidades- Es gratificante e inspirador leerlas. No contestamos reviews por falta de tiempo, pero estén seguras que leemos todos y cada uno de ellos & se aprecian en el alma. Otra de las cosas... ¿les gustó el capitulo 4? ¡Jo, ya vimos que pasó con la sombrilla! hahaha :D a partir del próximo cap se pondrán las cosas embarazosas para Bella, hahaha, y van a aparecer afafdadafLeahSethJakeafafdad, ¡No diré nada más! ¬¬' .

Bueeno, cuidense mucho y perdón por la tardanza, Kiks y yo hemos estado... uh... algo ocupadas, (?). Pero haré mi mayor esfuerzo de no perderme´por los senderos de la vidaa y traerles el capitulo cinco más rápido que... un... viejecito cruzando la calle. Y gracias también a las que solo leen pero no dejan comentario... ¡Dejen comentario, carajo, no cuesta nada y me hacen feliz! -grrr-

¡Hasta el próximo cap! n_n

PD: estoy firmemente protegida de la brujeria Kiks, ¡no des ideas! ¬¬'


End file.
